sexy sassy and ready to rock
by zombie-eat-flesh
Summary: Lilian Garcia comes to the aid when her friend Victoria is ganged up on. Also the two friends find some unusual love interests. Not a great summery but bare with me
1. Chapter 1

Sexy, sassy and ready to rock.

Disclaimer: I own no one, nor do I claim too, but if a certain few wrestlers or divas did disappear they may just be hiding in my wardrobe.

Authors note: firstly this is not beta read as I don't know anyone who would get my fascination with wrestling. And two this is pretty much situated in my own little fantasy wrestling world so ummm yeah just go along with my insanity please as this fits into no particular timeline, I just got bits here and bits there so yeah lol. Also I kinda like Melina but but she plays a good bitch as part off MNM so in this that's what she is.

Summery: Lilian comes to the aid when her friend Victoria is ganged up on. Also the two friends find some unusual love interests. Not a great summery but bare with me lol.

Pairings: Lilian/?, Victoria/? (You will have to wait to find out but believe me they are not your expected pairings)

Chapter 1

Lilian sat in the divas locker room going over her notes for tonight's show. She had her ipod on and was singing along to herself when the door to the locker room opened and a few more divas entered. Candice and Melina breezed past barely acknowledging her, while Maria smiled and cheerfully said hello before going to join her friends on the other side of the room.

She went back to going over her notes while softly humming to herself. She was lost in thought till she felt some one sit down beside her.

"What's cookin' good lookin'" Victoria said opening her bag and taking out her boots for tonight's match.

"Not much, just revising tonight's list." Lilian answered her friend.

"Ooooh, guess what?" she paused while Lilian looked up at her "they're thinking of doing another Dive photo shoot, this time in Las Vega's" Victoria beamed

"Really, that could be fun. Maybe I could get you to go to a karaoke bar with me." Lilian said nudging Victoria in the ribs, as she groaned at the thought of singing in public.

"Hell no!" shaking her head "you aren't getting me to sing in public. I was thinking more along the lines of clubbing and casinos." She laughed tugging the blond announcers pony tail.

Unfortunately there conversation was interrupted by a snicker as Candice and Melina stopped in front of the two.

"I don't know why they even bother having you two in photo shoots" Candice smirked turning to Victoria then Lilian "I mean what kind of guys would be interested in a freak and you Lilian aren't even a real diva"

"Yeah but come on Candice, they need someone to please the dykes" the two laughed loudly and went to leave the locker room.

"Well bravo, bravo my syphilis infested little whores" Victoria stood up clapping "let's see how brave you are Candice tonight one on one."

Candice huffed and left followed by Melina.

Lilian looked at her friend as she grabbed the rest of her wrestling gear. Both of the Divas hadn't realized that Maria was still in the room till she was standing next to Victoria.

"They didn't mean it." Maria said shyly

"Sure sounded like it" Lilian said looking at her notes absent mindedly.

"Who cares, Candice will get hers tonight" Victoria smirked as she finished changing

"Yeah doubt that will stop anything. I'm getting sick her of her smart ass attitude" the petite ring announcer being replaced by the fiery Latina.

"Oh what do they know" Victoria paused "except how to lie flat on there backs"

The three divas giggled.

"That was mean" Maria said in between giggles

"But true" Lilian said wiping tears from her eyes

Before any of them could continue there was a knock at the door. A stage hand voice could be heard from outside. "Lilian we have ten minutes till we begin"

"Okay, be out in a sec" she yelled back "well its off to work for me then. Good luck tonight Victoria, see you later Maria."

The diva's giggled as they heard Lilian leave whistling the snow white tune "hi ho hi ho it's of to work we go"

They were half way through RAW when MNM's music hit after yet another successful title defense. Just as she was about to announce them as the winners, Melina stalk over and snatched the microphone off of Lilian, before prancing up the stairs to join her team in the middle of the ring.

"No team in all of sports entertainment can defeat who are now officially the best tag team in all of WWE history, my boys Joey mercury and Johnny nitro." She smirked and left the ring followed by Nitro and Mercury.

Lilian sighed as she made her way to the ring to collect the microphone that was thrown in the ring carelessly and announce the up coming match of Victoria and Candice.

About five minutes into the match, Victoria was easily in control and about to climb the top rope to finish her off when Melina ran down and pushed Victoria from the top rope. From where she sat horrified, Lilian could see that her friend landed on her arm wrong and instantly cradled it to her body hissing in pain. Melina then slid into the ring and after rousing Candice they started to alternate dishing out punishment to the injured Victoria. But for some reason Candice eventually stopped and hopped out of the ring to grab something from underneath the ring and finally came up with a steal chair. She slid the chair into the ring and told Melina to grab Victoria's injured hand and place it in the steal chair. Lilian instantly new what was about to happen when Candice signaled to the top rope as she climbed to the apron, with out thinking Lilian ran up behind her and pulled her from the apron and watched her bounce to the floor. Melina quickly slid out of the ring and jumped on Lilian screaming. The shock sent Lilian crashing to the ground with her foe on top of her trying to land misplaced slaps to the ring announcer. Suddenly Melina was pulled off of her by Victoria who was laying into the now screaming Melina. Lilian saw Candice climb back in the ring and attempt to grab the chair but she quickly climbed into the ring and crash tackled Candice to the mat. Before all four diva's could grapple anymore they were yanked apart by referees and backstage security, all kicking and screaming trying to get at each other.

"stop, stop, stop" Johnathan Coachman said from the top of the ramp "as entertaining as this is, it's not really an appropriate time as we still have other matches, so how about this" he paused laughing slightly "next week we will have a tag team match, Melina and Candice against the team of Victoria and Lilian"

The crowed went wild, and Victoria was smiling menacingly at Melina, while Lilian was simply thinking 'oh shit, what the hell did I get myself into'.

Back at the hotel room she shared with Victoria, Lilian was pacing and running her hands through her hair. "Is he nuts, doesn't that bastard coachman realize I'm not a wrestler"

"I don't know" Victoria said from the lounge flipping through the TV channels "that was one hell of a spear you gave Candice tonight." She paused and sighed "thanks by the way for helping when you did"

Lilian glanced at Victoria's wrist that was simply bandaged "yeah well I don't know what got into me. God I don't know any wrestling moves, I mean even Candice has at least had some training"

"Don't worry, we got all week so I got time to show you a few simple maneuvers." She came up and put her arm around her friend. "You'll be able to hold your own, but don't worry chicky babe I'll protect you."

"Thanks" Lilian said

"No problem" Victoria paused for a bit before saying "so since when have you been able to go all incredible hulk on us, I mean that tackle was wow"

Lilian laughed and through a pillow at Victoria "shut up, I mean I thought hulk always helped the damsel in distress" she said laughing at Victoria's shocked expression before she left to the bedroom

"Hey who you calling a damsel" Victoria said chasing after her friend


	2. Chapter 2

The week had gone by quickly and it was the night of the highly anticipated diva tag team match. The fans were buzzing especially as this would be Lillian's first proper match.

Victoria had been helping Lilian all week in getting herself prepared for the match. The raven haired dive had taught the ring announcer a few simple offensive and defensive moves that would hopefully help her during the match. But that didn't stop her worrying.

"I'm going to die" Lilian said flatly looking at herself in the bathroom mirror. She was wearing a simple pair of black pants she borrowed from Torrie and a 'widow peak freak' shirt Victoria had given her for tonight's match.

"Don't worry you will be fine, besides I'll take out Melina before the match even starts, those whores won't stand a chance" she smiled thinking of beating them down for last weeks attack.

Lilian closed her eyes for a bit to get herself in the mind set for tonight.

"You ready sweetie" Victoria asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"As ready as I'll ever be"

The two made there way down the hall of the arena towards the gorilla when they bumped into non other then Melina's to lackeys, Mercury and Nitro.

"Well look what we have here, two ugly ducklings" Nitro smirked leaning in front of the two girls blocking there way.

"You do realize the ugly ducklings turned into swans right?" Victoria said getting into nitro's face.

"Yeah well after tonight, Candice and our girl Melina are going to make sure you are permanently disfigured" mercury laughed loudly

Lilian laughed and said "yeah well at least we weren't born that ugly" Victoria joined in the laughter till Mercury grabbed Lilian and got right in her face, Victoria's path was blocked by Nitro as she tried to move to her friends aid.

"You think that's funny you stupid bitch?" Mercury yelled at the blond ring announcer

Lillian's temper rising she met his glare with one of her own "you better let go of me right now"

The two men laughed until someone came up behind the diva's which caused them to stop abruptly

"You better listen to the nice lady or you might just find that all your pretty fur coats have received a dye job" one half of the team DX HHH said putting his arm protectively around Lilian, while Shawn went over to Victoria and stare Nitro down.

"Have fun tonight ladies" Mercury grunted not taking his eye off of Hunter as he and Nitro left.

"Thanks" Lilian said turning to her friends Shawn and Hunter and giving them a small smile

"No problem, thought you could use a hand" Hunter replied

"That and the fact that Stephanie called and said that if we didn't watch out for you that HHH would be a very lonely boy for the next few nights" Shawn added

Victoria laughed at Hunters face "aww would poor little Hunter be missing out on some action"

Lilian and Shawn laughed along when HHH started to blush. "Hey I could easily go and bring those two back and let you take care off them" he said gesturing to the direction Nitro and Mercury went.

"Well I guess we should leave you too it" Shawn said before his two friends got into another of their banters, as amusing as they were, Victoria and Hunter could go on for hours. "We have a match against rated RKO and these two have some diva's too beat"

"Yeah okay" Hunter said "watch yourselves out there k"

"Of course, thank you" Lilian answered as she and Victoria started to head off. "Good luck tonight against rated RKO guys" Victoria added "and I hope you get some Hunter" Victoria laughed and ran off dragging Lilian, before HHH had a chance to say anything.

The match had started off okay, Victoria and Melina began and Victoria immediately took to dishing out punishment to the other diva. Victoria landed a suplex and went for the cover, but was interrupted by Candice when she landed a kick to Victoria's midsection. Lilian tried to climb in to help Victoria, but the referee yelled that there was no tag. The diversion was enough for the Melina and Candice to drag Victoria to there corner and to get a legal tag. While Melina was holding Victoria, Candice was landing knees and elbows to her midsection, all the while Lilian was trying to cheer on Victoria from there corner. Eventually Victoria got a break and shoved Melina off the ring apron then slammed Candice in the face with an elbow. Lilian called for Victoria to tag her in, and as Victoria slapped Lilian's hand, Melina grabbed a blind tag off of Candice. Lilian launched herself at the other diva and grabbed a fist full of hair and slamming her to the mat. Before Lilian had a chance to land any more moves Candice jumped on the blonds back, sending them both crashing to the mat. Victoria pulled Candice up off of Lilian and set her up for the widow's peak, but before she got her lifted up over her shoulders, Lilian heard the sound of a steal chair impacting a skull behind her and turned to see Victoria laid out by Johnny Nitro who had a steal chair in his hands. Lilian screamed as some one behind her grabbed her by the hair and spun her around till she was face to face with Joey Mercury. But before he knew it he got a swift kick in the balls by the blond. He tossed her to the ground but was quickly picked up by Nitro who threw her into the turnbuckle. Besides the pain in her back Lilian felt herself land wrong on her ankle and when she tried to stand, she hissed at the pain searing through her ankle. Before she had a chance to move, Melina slammed into Lilian causing her head to bounce off the lower turnbuckle.

Lilian could feel blow after blow as Melina and Nitro delivered kicks to her midsection. Between the shots she caught a kick glance at Victoria who was on the receiving end of Candice and Mercury but still looked to be out cold due to the steal chair.

Trying to think through the pain, on getting her and Victoria out of this situation, Lilian barely noticed being hoisted to her feet until she saw Johnny smirking and Melina yelling for her boys to us there finishing move. It was then she noticed Candice move the steal chair into the center of the ring.

'Oh god they're going to slam me onto the chair' was the last thing Lilian thought before everything went black.

AN don't you just love cliff hangers lol, don't worry next chapter you will discover the unusual pairings I have decided. Also from now on this might go a bit slower as I haven't typed up the end and trying to find time around everything else I have to do may take time. Any way hope you liked it. Xoxo zombie


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay a quick note on the names of the characters, I'm sticking to the screen names, because even though I know there real names when I get in the writing mood I have no control over my brain lol.**

'_Oh god they're going to slam me onto the chair' was the last thing Lilian thought before everything went black._

But it wasn't due to Lilian passing out, no the lights simply went out then came back on. And now standing behind Mercury and Nitro where the Brothers of Destruction, Kane and the Undertaker.

Lilian stared in disbelief as Melina and Nitro dropped her, and Melina and Candice left quickly, as the Brothers of Destruction quickly grabbed the two men before they too could run away. Kane grabbed a hold of Mercury around his throat, while Undertaker had Nitro and in one swift notion they were both slammed to the mat below.

While the EMT's were checking on her and Victoria, who was now gaining consciousness, Lilian saw Kane glance at Victoria as he left the ring.

"Lilian . . . . Lilian you with me?" Mike Chioda said carefully helping her as she sat against the ring post.

"Yeah" she groaned, closing her eye's to try and get the world to stop spinning. When she finally opened her eye's they locked with that of the Undertaker, who quickly turned and exited the ring. But Lilian could have sworn she saw concern in the eye's of the Undertaker.

* * *

Both Lilian and Victoria lay on two beds in the trainer's room as they were fussed over. Eventually they were cleared, with Victoria insisting she didn't need to go to the hospital. Victoria suffered only a minor concussion and bruised ribs, while Lilian merely had a sprained and swollen ankle as well as a few cuts and bruises between them.

Lilian groaned as she sat up from the bed and readjusted the ice pack on her swollen ankle. "God I feel stupid" she sighed

"I don't know I still think you were doing okay" Victoria said moving her head to look at her friend "we would have won if it wasn't for those bastards Mercury and Nitro."

Lilian opened her mouth to reply but there was a knock at the door. The two girls looked at each other cautiously.

"Who is it" Lilian asked guardedly.

The door opened to reveal the two bulking figures of the Brothers of Destruction.

"Just came to see if you two were okay" the Undertaker said deeply as he and Kane stepped into the room.

"We're okay I suppose, thanks to you" Lilian answered.

"Oh we're great, in fact I was considering going dancing later on tonight" Victoria said sarcastically.

Kane smirked "yeah you look like you're all dressed up with no place to go."

"Hey look here elephant man, I may have a concussion and a few bruised ribs, but I'll still knock that smile of your face." Victoria said trying to sit up and point at Kane, all the while trying to not get a dizzy spell and look threateningly all at the same time.

Lilian hopped of her bed as Victoria lost her balance and almost toppled of the bed she was on, only she forgot about her ankle and she too almost collapsed to the floor if it weren't for Undertakers arms that caught her.

She looked over to see that Kane had gently pushed Victoria back on the bed, then looked up at the Undertaker who still had a tight hold of her.

"Umm… thanks" she said setting herself back on the bed

"No problem"

"Yeah well now I have a question" Victoria stated now seated up on her bed "was there any particular reason you decided to turn up when you did" she eyed the two of them suspiciously.

"Well we could have just let them finish you off if you like" Kane said eyeing a bruise that was forming over Victoria's eye.

"Hey I never said I wasn't grateful" she replied shifting under Kane's gaze. "I'm just curious as to your appearance, especially since I thought you were on smackdown"

Lilian pursed her lips in thought "actually that's a good question" she said looking at the face of the undertaker but couldn't make out what he was thinking. "Care to explain"

Undertaker smiled at the slight edgy attitude coming from the blond.

"we were traded to raw, and decided we would show those two…" he thought for a word to describe Mercury and Nitro "frat boys, for lack of a better word, what a real tag team is" undertaker finished

"Yeah we were going to wait till after there match, but it looked like you could use a hand" Kane added

Victoria grumbled and crossed her arms "we were doing fine till they interfered with that fucking chair. If I didn't have a head ache I'd show them how to swing a chair."

Kane laughed "well aren't we a spitfire." His eye's again traveled to the now very prominent bruise above her eye and anger seemed to flash over his features. "Hows the head?"

"It's been better, but I'm pretty sure my brains are still intact" she laughed slightly, sobering when she looked over at Lilian who was once again readjusting the ice pack, "she shouldn't have been out there in the first place"

"Yeah but I was Vicki and I intend to kick coaches ass for that, but it was my decision to help you last week."

"Doesn't matter I should of watched out for you more" Victoria mumbled guiltily.

"I think she did pretty well, you taught her well" undertaker said gruffly nodding to Victoria. "We should probably leave you two to it, let you get changed and everything. Glad you two are okay" he finished and turned to leave.

Kane took one last look over Victoria then turned to follow the undertaker out of the trainer's room.

"Umm….. So lil what do make outta that" Victoria inquired slowly getting of the trainers bed, and collecting her things.

"I don't know Vic" she said following suit and grapping her belongings "but I think I'd rather think about this back at the hotel, I really just want to get out of here."

"Alright hun, I could go for a long bubble bath anyway" she said dreamily

"I could go for a stiff drink" Lilian mumbled following Victoria out the door limping slightly.

**i know its a bit short but i hate cliff hangers even when they are my own haha**


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: sorry it took me a bit to update but here is the next chapter, I'm hoping it will pick up and get more into the characters and pairings by the next chapter

Lilian opened the door to the hotel room, and helped Victoria inside before dragging there bags inside. The trip back to the hotel had been a slow and uneventful one, and both girls were ready to just relax and get some sleep.

"I'm glad we don't have a flight tomorrow" Victoria yawned "so who wants the bath first?" she asked as Lilian wandered over to the mini bar.

"you can, I'm sure your ribs need it more then I do" Lilian chuckled passing one of the small bottles to her friend "while your in there I'll get us some ice and then we can drink till we pass out"

Victoria laughed "you've spent to much time around Austin" she yelled to lilians back as she walked to the door. Victoria simply laughed harder when Lilian merely flipped her off.

When Victoria emerged from the bathroom half an hour later, Lilian was sitting on her bed, with her ankle propped up with a few pillows and an ice pack placed on the back of her head.

"feeling any better?" she asked carefully sitting on her band and taking the offered ice pack to place over her sore ribs.

"yeah a little bit, but I'm still confused and it's kinda giving me a headache" she laughed lightly

Victoria paused and sighed before asking "so what do make of this situation with the Kane and the Undertaker?"

Lilian looked thoughtful as she passed Victoria some more ice for her eye. "I don't know, I don't think there is much of a situation, I'm just glad they showed up when they did."

"yeah, same, it's just out of all the guy's who could of come out I, A. didn't expect them, and B. didn't expect them to come find us afterwards." Victoria shifted before continuing "I mean any other tag team who wanted Nitro and Mercury would never of given us a second thought except for maybe one or two of them."

"that's because half of them are a bunch of egotistical ass holes," she paused and rubbed her tired face "I don't know what to think right now, I think my mind is to rattled from Melina's fat ass" she giggled.

There laughter was interrupted by Lilian's phone ringing.

"hello…. Oh hi Stephanie let me put you on speaker" she pushed the button for speaker then placed it on the bed side table.

Stephanie Mcmahons worried voice filtered through the phone. _"oh my god lil, Vicki are you okay, I saw what happened, where there hell was my stupid husband, I told him to watch out for you, god damn it if it wasn't for Kane and the Undertaker, who knows what could of happened, wait till hunter gets hom….."_

"steph" Victoria cut in "it's okay, we are both fine, and your stupid husband got ambushed while we were in the ring so don't blame him."

"yeah steph, it's fine, both him and shawn helped us to the car and apologized profusely."

They could here Stephanie sigh over the phone _"I know I called him, but that doesn't mean I can't still be mad"_

"your not the only one that's mad" Victoria grumbled "I swear next week Mercury and Nitro are gonna see that they call me psycho for a reason."

Lilian laughed "Vicki as strong as you are, you couldn't take on both Mercury and Nitro with Melina in there corner, and no doubt Candice will stick with them"

Victoria huffed "I know" she frowned "maybe Steph's stupid husband and best friend will help me"

"_sorry to burst your bubble Vicki" _Steph replied solomly,_ "but RKO has requested a match against them, and even with all my influence, my father is set on this match and I couldn't get it changed."_

"looks like someone already thought this through" Lilian stated

"_yeah well I knew Vicki would want to break something, or preferably someone"_

"what can say" she shrugged "revenge is sweet"

Lilian smirked at her friend "I suppose you could ask Kane or the undertaker, but me personally I think I'll hang up my wrestling career and stick to announcing."

"hmmmm" Victoria looked thoughtful "well they did tell us that they wanted to show MNM what a real tag team was"

"_what, wait a minute when did they tell you this" _Stephanie asked confused

"well, afterwards they came back to check on us" Lilian looked thoughtful remembering the incident "they actually seemed concerned"

"_you're kidding right?" _Stephanie stated_ "we are talking about the same people right?"_

"yes Steph we are talking about the same Kane and Undertaker." Lilian confirmed.

"_woah that's weird, I'v never known them to give a damn about anyone. You should be careful where this leads okay." _Steph said concern evident in her voice_ "I'll let you two get some rest."_

"thanks Steph" Lilian sighed "we will let you know how everything goes okay, and don't worry I'll make sure vic doesn't get into to much trouble"

Victoria threw the now melted ice pack at Lilian "see ya Steph I gotta show this blondie what the true meaning of trouble is."

"_oh god"_ was last thing Stephanie said before hanging up to the sound of squealing and laughter.

It was the morning before the next edition of raw and Victoria and Lilian were in the hotel gym working out before they had to leave for the arena. Lilian was on a treadmill while Victoria was finishing up her reps on the weight table. After grabbing a bottle of water she joined her blond friend on the treadmill beside her.

"Any plans for tonight after the show" the raven haired diva asks her friend

"Not really, I need to call my parents though I've been putting it off and we will be having a show near them soon and I'd like to see them" Lilian said smiling at the thought "daddy said me and him would go to this lake and go out on his boat"

"You're such a daddy's girl" Victoria laughed

"Oh shut up" she said swatting her friend in the arm

"There you two are!" the two Divas looked up to see there friend and fellow Diva Maria.

"Hey what's up?" Lilian asked switching of her machine and then jumping off of it.

Maria slowed taking a deep breath "I'm guessing you haven't read the new line up for tonight" she paused watching the confused look that crossed her two friends face "Melina and Nitro have challenged you to a tag team match, and if you can't get a partner by the start of the show then it's a handicap match." She said to Victoria.

"what?" Victoria exclaimed

"that doesn't give her long, considering half of the guys are already at the arena or are staying in a different hotel" Lilian stated

"I know so as soon as I found out I thought I should come and find you" Maria offered shifting nervously on her feet, knowing that this wasn't going to make Victoria happy. She was right as she watched her friend storm of muttering curses under her breath.

Lilian turned to Maria with supportive smile "thanks hun, she'll be fine just let her cool off" Lilian sighed "though she won't have time to cool off if she doesn't find a partner"

While Lilian and Maria went back to there hotel room to collect there things for tonights show, Victoria was wandering around the hotel trying to find someone who she could team with. She'd already asked a majority of the roster, but most were either occupied in other matches, or were ass holes and not worth asking.

Victoria was getting annoyed and frustrated. If she had to she would take them in the handy cap match, but considering there track record for foul play, she would prefer to have some sort of back up, and as much as she liked Lilian, she hoped to never get her involved in a match again.

"looks to me like the psycho is having trouble finding a partner" Melina sneered

"aww that's to bad." Nitro added wrapping his arms around his girlfriend as they both walked past Victoria and out the front door before the fuming brunette's fist could connect with one of there face's.

"Vicki?" Lilian came up behind her and trying to comfort her friend said "don't worry, I'm sure we can find someone at the arena"

"whether we find one or not, I'm going to maim that bitches face and castrate her stupid boy toy" with that she grabbed her bag and stormed out of the hotel to the rental car with Lilian running to keep up.

They had been at the arena for over an hour and both divas had tried to find someone for Victoria to team up with. She even asked the rest of the diva locker room, as a last resort, saying that she would taker care of Nitro, but no luck.

Raw was due to start in half an hour and Lilian had tried in vain to calm down her friend.

"Vicki please will you stop pacing" the blond diva said tying her hair in a neat ponytail for the night. "you're beginning to make me dizzy"

"fine" she huffed and stopped, now standing in the middle of the hall they were in, "hopefully Melina will start and I can take her out and focus on Nitro, but since I know I she is wimp that probably won't happen" she trailed of mumbling to herself.

Lilian sighed and just watched as Victoria paced once again in deep thought.

"ahh strategizing I see" coach observed approaching the two divas in the hall. "I take it then you haven't found a partner?"

Victoria stopped her pacing and simply stared at Coach.

"no" a deep voice said coming around the corner coach had just come from "she found a partner"


End file.
